Dark Desings
by Lars Black
Summary: Trunks ha cambiado, y Vegeta siempre se pregunta, como habrá sido M-Trunks, y este en el futuro ya casado viaja entre linea para presentarle a su familia
1. La boda de Son Goten

Realizando sueños By Lars Black  
  
Capitulo 1 La boda de Son Goten  
  
El timbre de la puerta de la corporación Cápsula había sonado, el cartero había traído la invitación para la boda del hijo menor de Goku, Goten tras varios años de noviazgo con Pares le había pedido que se casara con él.  
  
Bulma recogió la invitación y la llevo hasta el comedor en donde se encontraban Bra y Vegeta desayunando  
  
-Mamá, ¿qué es lo que llevas ahí?- preguntó Bra  
  
Bulma miró a su hija, realmente había crecido bastante, ya se había convertido en toda una mujer, pero todavía seguía siendo niña consentida de papá.  
  
-Vamos Bulma, no tenemos todo el DIA , dinos que demonios es- bramó el príncipe de los saiyajin  
  
-Cálmate Vegeta, es la invitación para la boda de Goten-  
  
Tal vez Vegeta no lo demostraba mucho pero la noticia le había afectado bastante, siempre creyó que Trunks seria el primero en casarse y darle nietos.  
  
-¿qué te pasa papá?- preguntó Bra. -Acaso estas celoso del Señor Gokú?  
  
-¡Que! ¡¡Acaso crees que yo el guerrero mas poderoso del universo estaría celoso de ese inútil de Kakarotto!!-  
  
Pero en sus adentros realmente estaba celoso de Goku, Trunks desde la pelea contra el dragón de las esferas Trunks había cambiado bastante, ya no se presentaba a trabajar y todo el tiempo se la pasaba con sus amigos en fiestas, ya no entrenaba nada y había días en los que ni siquiera se presentaba en la casa, realmente había cambiado y en cambio Goten se había convertido en todo un hombre de provecho, había conseguido un empleo respetable en una compañía, pero eso no le impedía visitar a su familia casi a diario y a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenia siempre tenia tiempo para entrenar con Gokú e incluso con él mismo y ahora daría paso al siguiente nivel y formaría su propia familia.  
  
La fiesta seria en una semana en el salón de eventos de la compañía en donde trabajaba Goten.  
  
Esa noche Vegeta no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en él, ¿cómo sería? Se preguntaba constante mente, ya eran las tres de la madrugada cuando escucho un ruido afuera. Rápidamente miró a Bulma, la cual todavía dormía placidamente  
  
-Rayos mujer, pareces un tronco al dormir, se podría estar acabando el mundo y ni siquiera te inmutarías- pensó sarcástica mente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el balcón de su cuarto para verificar que pasaba afuera.  
  
Miro hacia el patio de la Corporación e inconfundible por su cabello lila reconoció a Trunks, se encontraba tirado a la mitad del patio, Vegeta levito hasta donde se encontraba.  
  
-¡Trunks! ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó  
  
Trunks se puso de pie, miró a Vegeta, su mirada nunca había sido tan fría y desafiante y sin decir nada le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia la casa. Vegeta estaba conmocionado toda su vida había peleado con oponentes muy fuertes y había podido salir del problema, pero ante esta situación no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer.  
  
-Tu amigo Goten se casará la próxima semana en el salón Gold de la Compañía Star, tal vez quieras ir- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al príncipe en ese momento. Trunks siquiera volteó. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Mientras en la línea temporal 2  
  
-¿estas seguro de esto amor?- preguntaba Shine al chico de cabello lila  
  
-No te preocupes querida , es bastante seguro- le respondía Trunks  
  
Mirai Trunks había terminado de preparar la maquina del tiempo, desde hacia mucho tiempo había querido visitar a su padre en la otra línea temporal, nunca lo había hecho, pero desde la muerte de su madre ese deseo había crecido, y ahora después de dos años ya tenia todo listo, llevaría a su familia a conocer a su padre, como era de esperarse los mas emocionados eran sus hijos Lex y Lian gemelos de siete años, los dos habían heredado la mirada de su padre de un azul penetrante, pero el cabello alborotado de su madre y su color rojo oscuro y la única diferencia que había entre ellos era su fuerza. Lian siempre había sido mas fuerte que Lex de hecho ella logró convertirse en súper saiyajin antes que su hermano ante el asombro de su padre que había batallado tanto en convertirse y ellos lo habían logrado a tan corta edad  
  
El aspecto de Trunks no habia cambiado mucho, solo que ahora volvía a llevar el corte de lado como cuando era niño y su gusto por la ropa moderna seguía siendo genial, de hecho en la escuela de sus hijos habia ganado el premio al papá mejor vestido de todos.  
  
-¿Están listos?- preguntó  
  
-SI- contestaron todos al unísono  
  
La maquina del tiempo desapareció del angar de la corporación Cápsula ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
De regreso en la línea temporal 1  
  
Bra bajaba rápidamente, se le habia hecho tarde  
  
-Ya me voy mamá, regreso en la tarde- le dijo mientras se acomodaba el chaleco de su conjunto  
  
-¿adonde vas a esta hora?- preguntó Bulma  
  
-voy al centro comercial, necesito comprarme algo para la fiesta de mañana, y si no salgo ahorita no me alcanzará el tiempo, además mis amigas ya me están esperando-  
  
-¡como que vas a comprarte ropa si tienes millones de prendas en tu clóset?- Vegeta habia llegado justo en el momento en el que Bra habia contestado  
  
-hay papá tu no entenderías, toooda esa ropa que dices ya la he usado alguna vez ¿cómo crees que voy a usar algo viejo en un evento tan importante como una boda?- Bra tenia un punto a su favor  
  
-y que, si quieres que te acompañe olvídalo, no tengo tiempo- Vegeta sabia que Bra no quería que él fuera, pero su orgullo no podía darle mejor salida de ahí, se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde habia salido.  
  
Bra y Bulma rieron.  
  
En el centro comercial ya no cabia ni un alma, como todo estaba super rebajado todas las mujeres de la ciudad se encontraban ahí y que decir de esposos cargando montones de paquetes, Bra miró de un lado a otro y notó como un montón de paquetes (que era casi tres veces mas alto que los demás) se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
- señor Goku, ¿qué hace aquí?- Preguntó  
  
Goku tras la pelea contra el dragón habia regresado a su forma adulta, Sien Long antes de desaparecer les consederia un ultimo deseo y como no tenían nada en especial que pedir decidieron que regresar a Goku a la normalidad seria lo mejor- -¿Yo?, Bueno, la verdad, se suponía que acompañaba a Milk en sus compras, pero tengo casi una hora dando vueltas buscándola, yo no sé porque quiere mas ropa si tenia un montón en casa, pero me dijo algo sobre que las viejas no iban a las bodas y me obligó a venir, pero dime, ¿cómo se encuentra el gruñón de Vegeta?-  
  
- papá se encuentra de maravilla- mintió un poco- creo que extraña pelear contra enemigos poderosos pero además de eso se encuentra bien-  
  
-Yo tambien extraño eso, de hecho me estoy aburriendo demasiado en casa., tal vez visite algún día a Vegeta para que podamos aburrirnos juntos, mira allá esta Milk, mejor me voy antes de que se enoje, nos venos mañana Bra-  
  
-Adiós Señor Goku- se despidió Bra  
  
En el loby del centro comercial se habia armado un gran alboroto, de repente habia aparecido una especie de nave, todos los presentes observaban asustados aquel acontecimiento, de pronto la nave se abrió y 4 personas bajaron de ella, 2 adultos y dos niños  
  
-Trunks, hemos aparecido delante de mucha gente, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba Shine a su esposo  
  
-No te preocupes, mira como lo resuelvo, "damas y Caballeros, sientacen privilegiados de haber sido testigos de la RESOLUSION EXITOSA de este experimento de la Corporación Cápsula"-  
  
-fue solo un experimento, mira tiene razón ese es el logo de la CC, guau fui testigo tengo que contárselo a mi mamá- se escuchaban murmullos por todas parte mientras que la gente se dispersaba  
  
-¡GUAU!, papá eres lo máximo, toda esa gente creyó lo que dijiste- Bramaban los gemelos.  
  
Mirai Trunks guardo la maquina del tiempo en una cápsula y llevó a su familia hacia uno de las bancas que se encontraban ahí.  
  
No se muevan, iré a investigar un poco, y niños disminuyan su ki-  
  
Querido, ¿por qué no simplemente vamos a la casa de tus padres, a la Corporación?-  
  
Si papá, además tenemos mucha hambre- le reclamaron Lex y Lian.  
  
-ya niños, no podemos llegar así nada más, miren su ropa- le contesto Trunks  
  
-Papá, ¿no será que estas nervioso?-  
  
M-Trunks se sonrojó tras la acusación y los niños se rieron a carcajadas.  
  
-Bueno, ya, esperen aquí-  
  
M-Trunks dejó a sus niños y a su esposa, se puso sus gafas oscuras y una gorra (según para que no lo reconocieran), y anduvo dando vueltas por el centro comercial checando cosas, para su fortuna, el tipo de dinero era el mismo del que usaban en su línea temporal pero de pronto sucedió algo que no esperaba.  
  
-¡TRUNKS!, ¡TRUNKS!, aquí, aquí- gritaban  
  
Trunks volteo y vio a una chica de cabello azulado brincando entre la multitud para llamar su atención.  
  
La chica se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta que llegó donde se encontraba  
  
-Vaya, vaya, con que tratando de esconderte de mi ¿eh?, te reconocería a un kilometro de distancia- le dijo la chica.  
  
Trunks estaba en shock, ¿quién era ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero aun así se le hacia familiar.  
  
Bra saltó y le quito la gorra que tenia en la cabeza.  
  
-Cielos Trunks, te vez mucho mejor con ese corte de cabello, además tu ropa. es genial, se ve que estas mejorando tu gusto, ven y ayúdame a escoger algo para la fiesta de mañana.  
  
-¿Mañana?- preguntó Trunks  
  
-¿Acaso no te lo han dicho?, mañana TU MEJOR AMIGO GOTEN se va a casar, todos van a estar ahí, no puedes faltar, mira, esta es la dirección.-  
  
Bra le dio una tarjeta con la dirección del salón  
  
-Ven, ahora ayúdame-.  
  
Trunks la siguió, no por ser controlado sino porque necesitaba aclarar sus dudas, entraron a una tienda de ropa moderna pero elegante  
  
-¿Cuál te gusta'- le pregunto Bra.  
  
Trunks tomó uno de los vestidos del aparador, era largo con un escote de una sola manga, de un color azul oscuro con detalles en metálico, en pocas palabra era perfecto-  
  
-¡WOW!, es hermoso, gracias Trunks, sabes últimamente estabas muy cambiado, pero creo que ese cambio era para bien- Bra miró su reloj. -ya me tengo que ir, mis amigas todavía me han de estar esperando, nos vemos mañana, h e r m a n o.  
  
Bra salió corriendo  
  
-¡Espera!- gritó Trunks, pero Bra ya no lo escuchó  
  
-Me dijo hermano, acaso. . . ¡claro! es idéntica a Mamá tengo que encontrarla-.  
  
Trunks se disponía a seguirla pero luego pensó en su familia, ya tenían mucho tiempo esperándolo y eso no era justo para ellos, regresó hasta donde los habia dejado pero ya no se encontraban.  
  
-¡Papá! Acá estamos- le gritó Lex desde uno de los locales de cómoda que estaba cerca.  
  
Todo era un espectáculo, montones de platos amontonados y dos niños engullendo todo lo que les llevaban, Trunks se sentó con ellos y pidió de comer  
  
-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer querido?- le preguntó Shine antes de que el mesero le sirviera su plato.  
  
Trunks sonrío. -No te preocupes Shine, lo tengo todo planeado, mira- Trunks le mostró la tarjeta.  
  
El día pasó rápidamente, y el siguiente tambien, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo a las siete de la noche y la recepción a las ocho en el salón de la compañía Star.  
  
En la ceremonia el lugar estaba lleno, al parecer Pares tenia muchos parientes, en cambio del lado de Goten no eran tantos, Goku con Milk, Krilin, Maron y numero 18, Gohan, Videl y Pan, el maestro Roshi, Bulma y Vegeta junto con Bra que lucia hermosa en el vestido que Mirai Trunks habia escogido para ella, y eso era un pequeño problema ya que todos los chicos babeaban por ella y Vegeta tenía que dedicarse a espantar a los insectos que rondaban a su hija, aparte de ellos unos 4 compañeros del trabajo de Goten.  
  
Goku se quejaba todo el tiempo del traje que Milk le habia comprado.  
  
-Este traje es muy incomodo, no me puedo mover libremente, ¿tú que opinas Vegeta?-  
  
-Kakarotto no seas fastidioso y compórtate no ves que pones en vergüenza a nuestra raza-.  
  
En eso un señor alto de cabello castaño se acercó al grupo.  
  
-Mucho gusto señor- se dirigió a Goku  
  
Goku tardó en reaccionar  
  
-¿Me hablaba a mi?- sonrío Goku  
  
-Si señor, yo soy el padre de Pares, y tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo-  
  
-¿Pares?, ¿Quién es Pares?- pregunto Goku inocentemente  
  
+++++++++todos cayeron de espalda ++++++++++++++++++.  
  
-¡Papá!- le reclamó Goten  
  
-Pares es mi prometida y hoy nos casamos-.  
  
-¿Se casan?, ¿en serio?, ¡FELICIDADES HIJO!, que gran noticia, de verdad me sorprendiste- Goku le dio una palmada de animo a Goten  
  
+++++++++++++ todos con una gota de agua +++++++++++++++++++++.  
  
-(El padre de Pares se aclara la garganta) Como sea, solo quería conocerlo, a decir verdad al principio tenia mis dudad respecto a Goten, pero lo llegué a conocer y creo que él es el indicado para mi hija-.  
  
Goten se sonrojó.  
  
La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, Pares lucia Hermosa, los dos se juraron amor eterno y después de eso se dirigieron hacia el salón donde seria la fiesta, habia baile y mucha comida, la mesa donde se encontraban los saiyajin estaba muy animada.  
  
Las chicas bailaban animosamente, pero Vegeta se encontraba mas taciturno de lo normal y Goku era el único que se daba cuenta de ello.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Vegeta?, estas mas serio de lo normal- le preguntó  
  
-Nada que te importe sabandija, y ya déjame en paz- fue la respuesta del príncipe de los saiyajin.  
  
Goku solo miró a Vegeta, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos se conocieron, habían luchado juntos contra numerosos enemigos y cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, y con el paso de los años aunque Vegeta no lo admitiera se habían vuelto amigos.  
  
Goku sabia que algo le ocurría y tenia una vaga idea de lo que era, Vegeta no podía mirar a los ojos a Goten, y siempre que le preguntaban por Trunks cambiaba de conversación o simplemente decía "cállense insectos", definitivamente la paternidad le estaba costando caro al príncipe de los saiyajin.  
  
De pronto se sintió un gran ki, y una gran bola de energía iluminó el lugar, ni Goku, ni Vegeta tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, se oyó el sonido de varios objetos estallando y una gran pantalla de humo llenó el Lugar  
  
-están todos bien, hay algún herido, que fue lo que ocurrió, donde están,- eran las preguntas que se escuchaban por todo el lugar.  
  
Poco a poco el humo se fue disipando dando lugar a dos figuras que se encontraban cerca de la puerta del salón.  
  
De un lado un joven de cabello lila y una mirada muy fría, llevaba puesto un traje negro y camisa blanca pero desfajada, tenía su brazo derecho estirado apuntando hacia el centro del salón, y a muy pocos pasos de el otro joven idéntico al anterior salvo en la mirada que era cálida y llena de fortaleza con su ropa desecha, herido gravemente  
  
-¡TRUNKS! Gritaron al unísono todos los guerreros z, mientras que del otro lado dos niños pelirrojos corrían para socorrer a su padre que se estaba desplomando. 


	2. Hijo de un saiyajin

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y me da gusto que les guste mi historia, espero pode subir los capítulos mas rápido.  
  
Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama  
  
Dark Desings by Lars Black  
  
Capitulo 2 Hijo de un saiyajin  
  
-¡TRUNKS! Gritaron al unísono todos los guerreros z, mientras que del otro lado dos niños pelirrojos corrían para socorrer a su padre que se estaba desplomando.  
  
Todos los guerreros z estaban asombrados, habia dos Trunks en el lugar, tardaron mucho en reaccionar y el que se encontraba ala entrada río fríamente.  
  
-JA, JA, JA,, que te quede claro, ¡YO SOY EL UNICO!-  
  
Trunks se retiró rápidamente dejando a su contraparte herido en el suelo.  
  
Vegeta se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Trunks del suelo, sabia lo que habia sucedió y necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaba bien  
  
-¡QUITENSEN SABANDIJAS!- les gritó a los dos niños pelirrojos que intentaban reanimar a su padre  
  
los niños reaccionaron  
  
-¡no se acerque!- le gritó Lex  
  
-¡ Que dices insecto! ¡Quítate!- gritó  
  
Entonces Vegeta empujo a los niños para abrirse paso, lo siguiente ocurrió en cuestión de segundos  
  
Los dos niños elevaron su ki al máximo, dejaron de ser pelirrojos de ojos azules para ser rubios de ojos verdes, se habían convertido en super saiyajin, dándole un golpe certero a Vegeta el cual por el asombro no lo pudo evitar, saliendo disparado hacia uno de los costados del salón  
  
Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y aun mas los guerreros z.  
  
-Goten, Gohan, saquen a todas las personas, esto se va poner interesante- le gritó Goku a sus dos hijos  
  
Ellos de inmediato empezaron a evacuar a las personas, las cuales se resistían porque deseaban ver que era lo siguiente que sucedería.  
  
-Calmensen niños- les dijo Goku, - no se enojen, Tenemos que ayudarlo -.  
  
-¿Cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en ti?- preguntó la pequeña Lian  
  
Goku penso por un momento  
  
-Ya vi que son muy fuertes, si yo les gano peleando me dejaran ayudarlo, y si ustedes ganan los dejaremos en paz- -¿Qué opinas Vegeta?  
  
Aunque habia recibido el golpe directo el príncipe de los saiyajin jamas seria vencido tan fácilmente, ya se habia levantado y sacudido el polvo, solo observaba a los niños y a Mirai Trunks en el suelo.  
  
-¡DÉJATE DE TONTERIAS!- fue su respuesta.  
  
Entonces la pelea comenzó los gemelos lanzaban golpes y patadas certeras pero Goku la evadía fácilmente.  
  
-Es muy bueno- le dijo Lex a su hermana  
  
-Tienes razón, pero nosotros somos mejores- le contesto  
  
elevaron su ki y comenzaron de nuevo con el ataque, cada vez mas rápido, ningún humano normal vería esos golpes, pero Goku los seguía evitando  
  
-Rayos- gritaron los gemelos  
  
-Lex tenemos que hacerlo-  
  
Lian miró a su hermano y este le asintió con la cabeza, los dos se pusieron contra espalda y comenzaron a elevar su ki aun mas  
  
Mientras tanto Videl y Milk ayudaban a Bulma a salir debajo de unos escombros  
  
-¿Bulma te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Milk  
  
- si, estoy bien, pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido?.... ¡TRUNKS! - gritó al ver el cuerpo de su hijo tirado en el suelo, rápidamente corrió para ayudarlo ignorando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo  
  
-Listo-  
  
-Si-  
  
Los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Goku, la fuerza que llevaba ese golpe era impresionante. Goku preparó su defensa para el golpe, ya iban a llegar cuando de pronto, todo el ki, toda la fuerza desaparecieron. Goku miro hacia abajo y ahí estaban los dos niños, vueltos a la normalidad  
  
-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Goku  
  
los dos tenían los ojos bien abiertos, y brillaban intensamente, una pequeña lagrima brotaba de ellos  
  
-¡ABUELITA, ABUELITA!- gritaban mientras se dirigían hacia Bulma  
  
Los niños saltaron para abrazarla  
  
-Mamá, realmente es ella- le gritaban a su madre mientras la abrazaban constantemente  
  
Shine que todavía se encontraba al lado de su esposo les afirmaba con la cabeza.  
  
Lo que pasaba era que en la línea temporal 2 Bulma habia muerto un año atrás y los niños adoraban a su abuela, siempre le cocinaba cosas deliciosas, jugaba con ellos y les contaba historias, la mayoría de sus aventuras y de su abuelo, ellos la querían mucho, pero de pronto un día habia muerto, y aunque los últimos años las cosas habían mejorado, habia pasado mucho tiempo sola y eso la habia desgastado y hecho envejecer mas de lo normal.  
  
Y así, el hecho de volverla a ver les habia derretido el corazón.  
  
Todos se calmaron, Shine al ver a Bulma se habia Tranquilizado, y permitió que ayudaran a Trunks, como hacia mucho tiempo que no habían semillas del ermitaño decidieron llevar a Trunks al templo sagrado, para que Dende lo curara, usarían la teletransportacion de Goku para llegar.  
  
-No te preocupes Goten- le dijo Gohan a su hermano  
  
-Pero él, digo Trunks, digo.-  
  
-Entiende, Pares te necesita, ve y ayúdala un poco y luego nos alcanzas- termino Son Gohan  
  
Goten hizo una mueca y luego dio el afirmativo  
  
Los demás se tomaron de las manos y en un segundo se encontraban en el Templo sagrado, Dende ya se encontraba listo para curar a Trunks.  
  
Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a curarlo, poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento hasta que abrió los ojos completamente, lo primero que vio fue a su esposa con sus dos niños  
  
-¿Estas bien Trunks?- le preguntó Shine  
  
ÉL asintió con la cabeza, sus niños lo abrazaron, lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de caras que hasta la fecha extrañaba mucho, vio a su madre, al señor Goku y a Milk, a Krilin que ahora tenia cabello y se vea mucho mas viejo de lo que recordaba, a su lado se encontraba nada mas que numero 18, esa si fue sorpresa, y su padre que como de costumbre se encontraba alejado del Grupo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la cantidad de caras nuevas que habia a su alrededor, la chica de cabellos azulados la cual suponía era su hermana - mi hermana- penso, Otras dos chicas la mayor de cabello negro de ajos azules y otra mas joven de ojos negros, y aun de cabellos rubios, y luego una figura que se le hacia familiar y a la vez no, era Gohan.  
  
-¿Realmente eres tú, Trunks?- preguntó Gohan  
  
los dos se miraron y rieron mutua mente  
  
-Tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas amigo- los dos se estrecharon la mano  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
para todos el día habia sido agotador y decidieron que lo mejor seria descansar un tiempo antes de llenarse de preguntas.  
  
Goku y toda su familia regresaron a la montaña Paoz donde Goten ya los estaba esperando  
  
-Diganme ¿que es lo que sucedió?- pregunto  
  
-Cálmate Goten Trunks esta bien- lo tranquilizó su hermano, -en dos días iremos a la Corporación Cápsula, y todo se aclarará, te garantizo que te sorprenderás-  
  
-Tu no entiendes Gohan, algo le sucede a Trunks nunca lo habia visto así,... Tan frío-.  
  
-No te preocupes, fue solo la impresión, de verse a si mismo, seguro es solo una etapa que esta pasando, veras que todo se arreglará-  
  
Gohan estaba muy seguro de ello, pero Goten tenia sus dudas, su amigo estaba mal y nadie se daba cuenta, mientras regresaba a su casa recordó lo que Trunks le dijo el ultimo día que hablo con el: -"ES INCREIBLE LO FACIL QUE TE TRAICIONAN, PERO EL NUNCA LO HARÁ".- A quien se refería no lo sabia, y para empeorar el asunto un extra.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++  
  
Esa noche todos durmieron placidamente en la Corporación, habían evitado entablar conversación ya que estaban muy cansados, mañana seria un nuevo día.  
  
La noche pasaba tranquilamente, seria muy difícil que algo interrumpiera el sueño de la familia Briefs, pero habia alguien que no podía dormir.  
  
Como a las cuatro de la mañana el pequeño Lex se levantó de su cama.  
  
-Hermana. Hermana- le susurraba al oido a Lian pero esta no reaccionaba.  
  
-Tengo mucha sed, acompáñame a tomar algo- le susurró de nuevo pero Lian estaba profunda mente dormida.  
  
Lex salió de la habitación recorrió varios pasillos - no será muy difícil- pensó ya que la corporación se parecía mucho a su casa, así que llegar hasta la cocina no seria mucho reto.  
  
Por fin llegó, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero distinguía facil mente el refrigerador, así que no encendió la luz, llegó hasta él y abrió la puerta, su luz iluminó el lugar, tomó una de las botellas pero cuando dio media vuelta una silueta lo asustó.  
  
-¿Papá?-.  
  
cierta mente era muy parecido a su padre, su ki era muy parecido pero no era él.  
  
-Me temo que no soy tu papá niño-.  
  
La silueta salió de la sombra y su rostro se iluminó, su cabello lila y sus ojos azules lo hacían inconfundible. Era Trunks.  
  
Se acerco lentamente a Lex y lo miró fijamente.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todos dormían placidamente en la corporación, haca casi una hora que habia amanecido pero nadie se habia levantado aun, de pronto una gran explosión rompio el sueño de todos.  
  
-¿Qué demonios?- gritó Vegeta  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Bulma  
  
-no lo sé- respondió  
  
Mientras en la habitación de junto Lian entraba muy asustada  
  
-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ, Lex no esta en su cama, Lex no esta.-  
  
-¿Comó que no esta cariño?-  
  
-No, no está mamá-  
  
Las dos miraron a M-Trunks  
  
¡Maldicion Lex!- gritó mientras salía volando por el balcón de la habitación.  
  
Afuera una gran cantidad de humo cubría todo M-Trunks sobrevolaba el lugar para poder localizar a su hijo.  
  
-Trunks, ¿qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó Vegeta, que habia llegado al lugar  
  
M-Trunks negó con la cabeza.  
  
Entonces varias risas se empezaron a escuchar en el lugar, el humo se disipó y en medio de todo se encontraban Trunks y Lex riendo a carcajadas, ambos se encontraban llenos de polvo, M-Trunks y Vegeta bajaron para encontrarse con ellos.  
  
-Lex hijo ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿te encuentras bien?-  
  
-No te preocupes amigo, él se encuentra bien, es un muchacho estupendo y todo un genio.- dijo Trunks mientras sobaba la cabeza de Lex.  
  
Ni Vegeta ni M-Trunks comprendían  
  
-Sí papá, fue algo genial, me ayuda, digo, Trunks me ayudó con el experimento que tenia pendiente en casa y el resultado fue increíble, ¡viste todo ese humo!.-  
  
Lex a diferencia de su hermana, habia nacido con el ingenio creativo de los Briefs, desde muy pequeño habia demostrado su genialidad, pero no contaba con el apoyo suficiente y se habia quedado estancado, pero ahora, en un lugar donde la tecnología habia avanzado mucho y con el apoyo de una mente igual de creativa y genial como la de Trunks no habia ningún limite.  
  
-Tengo que contarle a mamá, y tambien a mi abuelita-  
  
Lex salió corriendo hacia la casa dejando Vegeta y los Dos Trunks solos.  
  
La mirada de Trunks cambió radicalmente, si antes tenia un brillo cálido por la risa ahora ese brillo era frío y sin sentimientos.  
  
-Tu debes ser él, mi padre nunca me contó sobre ti, que quede bien claro que no ha sido un placer conocerte, pero sabes tu hijo es muy simpático-. El tono de voz de Trunks era sarcástico y a la vez desafiante.  
  
-¡TRUNKS! ¿qué demonios te pasa?- le replico Vegeta pero este sin contestarle se dio media vuelta elevó en vuelo.  
  
Vegeta iba a salir tras él pero M-Trunks lo detuvo.  
  
-no te preocupes papá, si Yo fuera él, tambien estaría así, debe ser duro encontrarte contigo mismo, déjame, iré a hablar con él- M-Trunks elevó el vuelo para seguir a Trunks.  
  
Vegeta quedó solo en el patio, tenia un gran dilema, ambos eran sus hijos y ambos los quería por igual, y no sabia como arreglar el problema que se le venia encima.  
  
Decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a la casa, adentro lo esperaba Bulma para preguntarle lo que habia sucedido, pero no quiso darle explicaciones a nadie y para librarse de cualquier molestia se encerró en su cámara de gravedad a entrenar.  
  
Lex les contó lo que habia sucedido, de cómo se encontró a Trunks en la cocina y de cómo llegaron al laboratorio por los materiales para su experimento, Shine estaba sorprendida de lo entusiasmado que estaba su hijo, rara vez lo habia visto así, no dejaba de hablar de todas las cosas que habia visto y que Trunks le habia enseñado, Lian por el contrario no se encontraba tan entusiasmada, cuando por fin se encontró a solas con su hermano le reclamó  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar con él, si atacó a papá?-  
  
-Trunks no es malo, solo lo sorprendió mucho vese a si mismo- le respondió  
  
-Si, pero ese no es motivo, Yo no me acercaría mucho, creo que es peligroso- Lian tenía sus sospechas, pero Lex no estaba para eso  
  
-¡Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia, Yo me llevo bien con Trunks y Tu si- quiera has logrado dirigirle la palabra!-  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ellos nunca se habían peleado, pero ahora pareciera como si se odiaran, para su suerte Shine apareció en ese instante.  
  
.Mama, ¿qué deseas?- le preguntó Lian  
  
Shine les sonrió, -Tienen algo pendiente por hacer niños- le dijo mientras les señalaba la cámara de gravedad en donde estaba Vegeta.  
  
-Pero mamá. ¿Es necesario?-  
  
Shine les afirmo  
  
Vegeta trataba de no pensar en lo que habia sucedido, asi que entrenaba a su máximo nivel, justo cuando habia saltado la maquina de gravedad se apago haciendo que del salto casi se golpeara con el techo.  
  
-¿Pero que demonios pasó?, ¡Bulma! Arregla esto ya.  
  
Pero Bulma no apareció, en su lugar entro Shine con sus dos hijos  
  
-Vamos niños, los dejo solos-  
  
-¿Qué necesitan insectos?- preguntó  
  
-nosotros, eh, eh, abuelito-  
  
Vegeta sintió una descarga cuando escucho abuelito.  
  
-Bueno, solo queríamos disculparnos, ya sabes por lo que paso en el salón, el golpe y todo eso, no era nuestra intención lastimarte.-  
  
Vegeta río un poco Sarcástico,  
  
no se preocupen pequeñas sabandijas, su abuelo es muy fuerte y al contrario de lo que piensan si no me hubieran hecho daño si que sentiría decepcionado de ustedes.-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
Vegeta asintió convirtiéndose en super saiyajin.  
  
-Vamos niños-  
  
los gemelos se transformaron en super saiyajin al tiempo en que la maquina operaba de nuevo.  
  
-¿Estan listos?- pregunto Vegeta  
  
-¡SI!- gritaron al unísono.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras los dos Trunks habían llegado a un área despoblada, se miraban, pero ninguno hacia nada.  
  
El primero en hablar fue Trunks  
  
-¡Crees que es fácil ser hijo de un saiyajin!, nunca eres lo suficiente mente bueno para el.-  
  
-Tu Crees que es fácil no tener a nadie que te apoye- fue la respuesta de M-Trunks.  
  
Dos bolas de energía salieron de cada lado.  
  
La pelea habia comenzado. 


	3. Puppet

Capitulo 3  
  
Puppet.  
  
-Ese maldito, ¿Cómo se atreve?. Yo soy Yo, y nadie me quitará mi lugar- eran los pensamientos de Trunks en ese momento.  
  
La cortina de humo se desvanecía y como era de esperarse ninguno estaba herido. Los fríos ojos de Trunks se posaron sobre su oponente, jamás se dejaría vencer, y apenas el último rastro de humo desapareció se lanzó sobre él.  
  
M-Trunks logró esquivar el golpe, al parecer esto ya estaba más allá de las palabras, y él tampoco se dejaría vencer.  
  
Golpes rápidos y poderosos llenaban el lugar, ambos eran muy certeros, pero igual ambos bloqueaban sus ataques. Si seguían así nunca terminarían.  
  
Trunks golpeó en el rostro a M-Trunks y este salió disparado hacia el suelo, Trunks fue tras él, pero justo antes de que cayera, este desapareció, Trunks por la impresión no pudo evitar el Golpe que M-Trunks le daba, por el impacto ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás.  
  
Por la boca de Trunks un hilo de sangre se deslizaba con un movimiento de su brazo la limpió de su rostro y comenzó a reír.  
  
-No eres tan malo, pero ya te vencí una vez y ahora será igual-  
  
Trunks elevó su Ki de golpe.  
  
-Eso veremos-  
  
Y Trunks hizo lo mismo, sus Ki eran sorprendentes todo a su alrededor temblaba, pronto sus cabellos lilas se volvieron rubios y sus ojos azules se tornaron verdes. Ahora eran super saiyajin, cada golpe, cada patada iba impregnada con ira.  
  
Trunks realmente quería eliminar a su otro Yo, lo odiaba, mientras que M- Trunks no tenia motivo y eso le daba desventaja, cada vez que Trunks lo golpeaba, recibía daño y su fuerza disminuía.  
  
-¡Vamos!, se que puedes dar más- le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez.  
  
Trunks sabía que no usaba todo su poder, sabía que se estaba dejando y no quería eso, quería ganar siendo el mejor, y que no hubiera duda de eso. Su corazón latía con rapidez, la ira lo empezaba a dominar.  
  
-¡No!, todavía no- gritó para si  
  
M-Trunks no comprendió lo que sucedió, pero aprovechó el descuido de Trunks para librarse de su adversario con una patada. Se alejó, la fatiga le estaba llegando, no estaba usando todo su poder pero el hecho de no querer herir a Trunks, le bajaba la guardia y recibía más daño.  
  
En aquel momento Trunks parecía estar fuera de sí, sujetaba su cabeza y gritaba con desesperación -¡NO, NO!  
  
Se acercó para tratar de ayudarlo.  
  
-¿Trunks estas bien?-.  
  
-Por supuesto- le contestó  
  
Todo era una trampa  
  
Trunks golpeó el estomago de su oponente, haciendo que cayera sin aire. Lo tomó por el cuello, aún no creía lo noble o torpe de su contraparte. Habia sido tan tonto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era que sacara todo su poder..  
  
M-Trunks luchaba por soltarse.  
  
-Tu te quejas de no haber tenido nadie, me pregunto si tus hijos lo soportaran tanto como tú-  
  
Mientras le decía esto apretaba su cuello con más fuerza.  
  
-Y tu esposa.. Tan bella-  
  
M-Trunks no lo soportó, amaba a su familia y no permitiría que nadie, aunque fuera él, les hiciera daño.  
  
Elevó su ki al máximo y logró soltarse.  
  
-¡ASI ES!- Gritó Trunks, -Somos saiyajin debemos luchar siempre al máximo- y elevó su ki.  
  
Ambos desaparecieron, las ondas de choque que provocaban los impactos eran increíbles. Ambos disfrutaban del encuentro sentían fluir la intensidad por sus venas.  
  
Pero no todo era lo que parecía, Trunks en su interior luchaba otra guerra.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- decía la voz. -seremos invencibles, Yo te he dado tu poder y puedo darte más, solo tienes que permitirlo.-  
  
-¡NO!, YO PUEDO VENCERLO-  
  
Trunks arremetió, pero M-Trunks no se dejaría habían metido a lo que más quería en la vida y eso le daba fuerza, ya no tendría consideración.  
  
Trunks lanzó su más potente rayo mientras que su alterno hacía lo mismo.  
  
En un principio su fuerza era la misma, pero poco a poco M-Trunks ganaba terreno.  
  
-¿No, porque?- Yo soy más fuerte, Yo soy más fuerte-  
  
Pero el rayo lo alcanzó.  
  
Con su último momento de conciencia oyó la voz de su interior que le decía.  
  
"Dudaste, nunca, le ganarás si dudas de mí".  
  
Trunks empezó a caer.  
  
M-Trunks estaba exhausto, habia usado casi toda su energía. Su transformación desapareció y el brazo con el que lanzó la energy ball. Estaba entumido, vió como el cuerpo de Trunks caía como pudo voló hasta donde se encontraba y lo detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con Trunks en brazo descendió hasta suelo firme. No lo comprendía, todo era confuso, ¿Porqué lo odiaba Tanto?.  
  
¿Cómo era posible?, lo miró, realmente eran idénticos, se empezó a sentir mal, deseaba tanto ver a su padre que no pensó en los demás, nunca pensó en la reacción de su contraparte, había sido tan egoísta, lo mejor sería regresar a casa.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos habia recuperado algo de su fuerza, pero Trunks no reaccionaba, cogió su cuerpo y regresó a la corporación. Todos estaban desconcertados la más afectada era Bulma y Vegeta no decía nada pero en su interior sabía que ese sería el resultado de la pelea.  
  
Rápidamente colocaron a Trunks en cama, parecía estable pero inconsciente. Todos preguntaron sobre lo sucedido pero M-Trunks no decía nada.  
  
Shine miraba a su esposo, estaba preocupada, nunca lo había visto así, toda la felicidad que irradiaba por volver a ver a su padre se había esfumado.  
  
-Cariño- dijo sutilmente mientras lo abrazaba..  
  
-No te preocupes Shine, estoy bien-  
  
Pero ella no estaba completamente convencida.  
  
-En cuanto Trunks se recupere, regresaremos-. M-Trunks se echó en la cama sin siquiera mirar a su esposa.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta se encontraba en el balcón de su dormitorio, en ese momento le era imposible dormir.  
  
-¿Qué me pasa?, Yo soy un Guerrero saiyajin, esto no debe importarme-  
  
Respiró hondo, no podía negarlo, si le importaba, era su hijo y aunque nunca lo hubiera llamado así, era sangre de su sangre.  
  
-¡va!, que asco me doy, me he vuelto demasiado sensible-.  
  
Atravezó su habitación y salió rumbo a la enfermería y ahí en una de las camas se encontraba Trunks.  
  
-Parece que duerme- dijo una voz que sorprendió al príncipe de los saiyajin.  
  
En una esquina donde la sombra dominaba se encontraba M-Trunks estaba preocupado y su semblante era cansado.  
  
-Trunks, deberías descansar-  
  
A lo que su hijo solo le sonrió, ambos miraron a Trunks, a pesar de estar dormido su rostro reflejaba algo.  
  
-Un mal sueño, quizá-.  
  
¡SUÉLTAME!- gritaba Trunks mientras se debatía con varia manos que lo obligaban a permanecer tendido en el suelo .  
  
-Te digo que me sueltes-  
  
-No lo creo- resonó una voz que inundó el lugar.  
  
-Me has decepcionado, pensé que serias un poco más receptivo, pero me equivoqué-  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- gritó Trunks.  
  
La voz rió. -eres un iluso, acaso creías que eras tan fuerte-  
  
Trunks no comprendía  
  
-ODIO; VENGANZA; CODICIA; DESESPERACION, te vuelven más fuerte, pero tú estabas cegado para comprender eso-.  
  
-¡YO TE ABRÍ LOS OJOS!-  
  
-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-  
  
carcajadas  
  
-Acaso no te acuerdas-  
  
La habitación donde se encontraba, que era total mente oscura empezó a aclararse, de la nada ventanas, paredes, sillas y otras cosas aparecían, cuando todo se volvió claro Trunks reconoció aquel lugar, era su oficina, la puerta se abrió y su madre entró.  
  
-Mamá- gritó pero Bulma no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera lo veía, volvió a gritar pero su voz se había ido, seguido de Bulma entró un joven, al parecer discutían, ese joven era él.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
-Vamos mamá, no crees que soy responsable-  
  
-No es eso hijo, solo que esto tomará mucho tiempo y Yo entiendo que tienes muchos compromisos-  
  
Trunks se dio media vuelta, salía de la oficina, entonces una voz se escuchó, era idéntica a la de su madre. Solo que ella no hablaba.  
  
"Lo que pasa es que no deseo que un inútil como tu eche a perder mi compañía".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------.  
  
La habitación oscureció.  
  
-Recuerdo eso- Gritó.- Justo después de la pelea de los dragones, la ciudad habia quedado destruida y la corporación tenía contrato para reconstrucciones.  
  
De pronto la habitación se aclaraba de nuevo. Esta vez no era su oficina, era la sala de su casa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------.  
  
Él se encontraba tendido en un sillón, entonces Vegeta apareció.  
  
-¿Otra vez ahí?, acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer-  
  
Trunks no se movió.  
  
-Si no lo tienes, ven conmigo, practicaremos un poco, que falta te hace-.  
  
Pero Trunks seguía tumbado en el sillón  
  
Vegeta le dio la espalda y otra vez la voz resonó, pero ya no era la de Bulma, ahora era idéntica a la de su padre.  
  
"Un hijo mío jamás se negaría".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- .  
  
Todo se volvió oscuro.  
  
Trunks estaba desconcertado, recordaba muy bien aquel momento, justo después la voz comenzó a hablarle, todas sus palabras tenían sentido, había comenzado a odiar y cada vez se hacía más fuerte.  
  
Pero ahora comprendía.  
  
La habitación se aclaró, ahora estaba en un lugar exterior, había muchos árboles, era la casa de su amigo Goten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------.  
  
Ambos discutían.  
  
-Pero Goten, como pudiste, Yo te hubiera dado un puesto mucho mejor del que te dieron-  
  
-No es para tanto amigo, además así esta mejor, por mi propia cuenta-.  
  
Y la voz de Goten sonó sin que él moviera los labios.  
  
"No como otra persona, que es todo un niño consentido que mami le da todo".  
  
El Trunks del recuerdo contestó  
  
-Es increíble lo rápido que todos te traicionan, pero él no lo hará.-  
  
y Salió volando.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------.  
  
Todo volvió a ser negro  
  
-!ERAS TU!- Gritó, mientras las manos lo sujetaban con más fuerza, -¡ERAS TU, mis padres, mis amigos. ¿Cómo pudiste?-  
  
-Yo no hice nada, solo saqué tus mayores temores a flote, tú mismo creaste esto con tus dudas, pero no te preocupes, todo desaparecerá, todas tus dudas, todo.-.  
  
-.¿A que te refieres?.-.  
  
La voz Rió -Pensé que eras más listo, acaso no te has dado cuenta.-.  
  
-Te usé como marioneta-  
  
-Nesecitaba observar el mundo exterior, y tu hiciste todo lo que ordené, pero habia un problema: Tu padre y su amigo, ellos son muy poderosos, jamás los vencería, pero entonces algo maravilloso ocurrió, sin duda mi pasaporte hacia un mundo fácil de dominar.-.  
  
-Adiós.-.  
  
Las manos empezaron a jalar a Trunks más fuerte, poco a poco se hundía en el suelo, luchaba pero no era posible librarse, tenia que hacer algo.  
  
Afuera ya amanecía, el príncipe de los saiyajin al abrir sus ojos vio como sus hijos dormían, era un sentimiento extraño, ambos eran el mismo y a la vez no.  
  
Entonces Trunks comenzó a sudar, no se movía pero cantidades de sudor salían de su frente. Algo le ocurría, despertó a M-Trunks el cual tambien se preocupó.  
  
Dentro de su mente se libraba una lucha importante, Trunks casi era absorbido por la oscuridad.  
  
-No te esfuerces, nunca lograrás soltarte-  
  
-Tu no me conoces,- Trunks comenzó a elevar su ki, la oscuridad cedía poco a poco, pero recuperaba fuerza.  
  
-NO, NO, Jamás me vencerás, se que soy más fuerte Tu- y elevó aún más su ki, sus ojos se tornaron verdes y su cabello dorado.  
  
Afuera sucedía lo mismo. La habitación comenzó a temblar.  
  
-Papá, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaban los gemelos desde la entrada.  
  
-No se acerquen- Gritó M-Trunks.  
  
Trunks elevó su ki, jamás sería vencido, jamás, su ki llegó al máximo. Hubo una explosión.  
  
La habitación era un desastre, el cuerpo de Trunks yacía en el suelo, habia regresado a la normalidad.  
  
Vegeta quitó los escombros que tenía encima.  
  
-Hijo, respóndeme, hijo respóndeme-  
  
Trunks abrió los ojos, y vió a su padre al cual una lágrima le escurría en el rostro.  
  
-Jamás me habías llamado así. PAPÁ. 


End file.
